Le chocolat, un aphrodisiaque
by tit'elfe
Summary: Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque, mais ils faut parfois ce méfier de tous les chocolats. Quoique, parfois ça aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite en voyant une image. ^^ Je pensais faire un one shot, mais finalement, je vais la couper. En espérant que ça vous plaise. *Croise les doigts***

Par une belle journée d'été, le Thousand Sunny était accosté sur une petite île de sable fin.  
Bien sur, en voyant ce sable clair, Nami et Robin, enfin surtout Nami, décidèrent de rester à se prélasser au soleil.  
Jugeant que l'équipage avait besoin de repos après les quelques navires pirates croisés, Luffy déclara qu'ils étaient en vacances. Tous prirent la nouvelle avec joie. Zoro alla s'appuyer à l'ombre d'un cocotier afin de faire une sieste bien méritée, Usopp, Chopper et Luffy se mirent à courir après un crabe en essayant d'avancer comme lui, de travers, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez ridicule, et Sanji décida de … non finalement il n'eut pas le temps de profiter du soleil et des demoiselles que l'estomac du capitaine au chapeau de paille cria famine. Soupirant, Sanji déclara que des courses s'imposaient avant de satisfaire l'énième repas de l'homme élastique. Il partit donc sur le petit sentier de caillou et découvrit la ville.

Après avoir parcouru quelques ruelles, il déboucha devant une devanture plus qu'alléchante. Toutes sortes de chocolats étaient misent en avant par la vitrine. Tablette, macaron, petits gâteaux … Sanji songea à une recette qui pourrait utiliser ces ingrédients. Il se décida donc à entrer. L'odeur du petit magasin était enivrante. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux produits lorsque la gérante de la boutique apparut derrière le contoire. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que les produits d'alléchants. Sanji se retrouve plus rapidement que prévu à la caisse.

« Puis-je vous aider Mr ? questionna la vendeuse.

-Et bien, auriez vous un chocolat à me proposer et par la même occasion, à quelle heure terminez vous ? s'écria le blond les yeux en cœur.

-Et bien, ria la jeune femme, je suis navrée, mais je suis déjà prise ce soir. Mais en revanche, je peux vous aider pour le chocolat. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons une promotion pour ce chocolat noir. Il se marie très bien avec des fraises, ou encore en gâteau, mais …

-Très bien, déclara Sanji déçut de se faire éconduire. Dans ce cas, mettez en une dizaine de tablettes. Ca ne devrait pas se perdre. soupira le jeune homme en songeant à son capitaine. »

La vendeuse ne répliqua pas et lui emballa ses achats. Sanji partit donc en quête du magasin de fruits. Car quitte à faire un gâteau avec du chocolat qui se marie bien avec les fraises, autant lier les deux. Et puis il paraît que c'est un fruit que Zoro aime bien. Il imaginait déjà l'allure de son gâteau lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa pensée précédente. Pourquoi avait il pensé au Marimo. Nami aussi aimait les fraises, même si elle préfère les mandarines. Il se claqua mentalement, soupira et partit quand même en quête de fraises.

Lorsqu'il revint au bateau l'équipage n'avait pas beaucoup changé ses activités. Nami faisait bronzer son dos, Robin lisait un livre, ou plutôt une encyclopédie si l'on considère la taille, Luffy et Usopp traversèrent la plage en faisant la brouette avec Chopper sur le dos du Sniper. Et Zoro … dormais toujours.  
Sanji laissa son regard dériver sur le torse du bretteur en remontant lentement vers son visage paisible et attirant. « Mais non pas attirant, qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! » Il secoua la tête et partit préparer son gâteau avant que Luffy ne rapplique en criant.  
Sanji gagna donc sa cuisine et sortit tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour cuisiner.

L'odeur du chocolat fondu se rependit dans le bateau et vint chatouiller les narines des pirates. Luffy releva brusquement la tête et lâcha les pieds d'Usopp qui s'écrasa au sol avec Chopper.

« J'ai FAIIIIMMMM ! cria le chapeau de paille. »

Et il faut dire que l'arôme réveilla l'estomac de chacun, ou presque.

Sanji cria un à table qui fit rugir le capitaine de plaisir. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à arriver dans la cuisine. Tous se mirent donc à table en attendant que son assiette lui parvienne avec une part de gâteau. Sanji servi tous ses coéquipiers et remarqua qu'il lui restait deux parts. Il leva les yeux. Zoro n'était pas présent. Il poussa un soupir de déception. Puis il rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Tous mangeaient avec appétit et personne n'avait remarqué son soupir et ses joues colorées. Sauf Robin qui sourit discrètement et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Vous saviez que le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque ? »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, trop occupé à satisfaire leurs papilles.  
Sanji finit son assiette et décida d'aller apporter la dernière à l'autre abruti qui n'avait même pas daigné se bouger. Bon d'accord, il dormait encore lorsque le blond arriva près de l'arbre.  
Ce dernier posa l'assiette à côté et se replongea dans sa contemplation. Ce fut sans doute ce qui, avec la douce odeur de chocolat noir, réveilla le bretteur. Il surprit le regard de Sanji qui rougit et s'empressa de le cacher en lui tendant son assiette.

« Tient puisque tu n'es même pas capable de bouger pour venir goûter avec nous. bougonna le blond

-Oh, merci. bailla Zoro. Désolé.

-Tu as dit quoi ! s'exclama Sanji pas certain d'avoir compris.

-…

-Oï, tu pourrais répondre

-Je mange là. Alors boucle là. Répliqua Zoro pour esquiver la question.

Sanji se leva et commença à partir.

-Il a pas quelque chose de bizarre le chocolat ?

-Dit que c'est pas bon grinça Sanji, préparant son coup de pied. »

Coup qui n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible car cette dernière s'était levé et avait glissé un morceau de gâteau du bout de la fourchette dans la bouche du blond. La surprise avait stoppé Sanji dans son élan et il regardait Zoro, complètement ahuri. Il avala le morceau et rougit. Il leva la main pour retirer le chocolat qu'il sentait sur sa joue.  
Soit il se déplaçait lentement, soit Zoro bougeait plus vite, mais toujours est il qu'il le devança et lécha le chocolat. Qui ne se trouvait pas sur sa joue, mais sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le geste était doux et délicat, cela surpris Sanji qui recula brusquement, les joues aussi rouges que les fraises. Et partit, pour une fois beaucoup plus vite, sans se retourner.  
Zoro regardait la silhouette s'éloigner et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

**Umh, je suis sceptique. Une petite review pour me rassurer ? Et puis si vous n'avez pas envie, et ben tant pis. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. =D Je suis heureuse heureuse ! Voici donc une suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Sinon, je suis désolée. =/ **

**En réponse aux review :**

**Nirrita**** : Désolée, j'ai un peu de mal à rester dans les caractères des personnages *snif*. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.**

**RapistPanda**** : ****Gomen, je n'ai pas réussi à faire un lémon. . Je le sentais bien, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Désolée. En espérant que ça te plaise quand même. Peut être qu'avec le temps j'y arriverais. =P**

**Cerisesama : ****Merci. =) j'espère que la suite sera aussi gouteuse. )**

**Florette**** : ****J'adore le chocolat aussi. =D Je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise.**

**Mello-Rine17**** : ****Mdr vive le chocolat XD et merci beaucoup. **

**Kitotekika**** : ****Merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si la suite est comme tu l'espérais mais je souhaite qu'elle te plaise aussi. =)**

« Zoro regardait la silhouette s'éloigner et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. »

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !? pesta Zoro en songeant qu'il connaissait la réponse.  
Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne cessait de chercher du regard le blond, qu'il espérait pouvoir lui parler mais qu'il n'osait pas aller au bout de son souhait. Et là, il avait enfin osé agir, mais peut être un peu  
trop.  
« J'ai tout gâché, songea t'il, plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. »

Il sentit la colère monter, il s'en voulait. Et le cocotier le sentit lorsque son poing s'abattit sur le tronc.  
Quelques noix de coco tombèrent au sol et Zoro quitta son abri pour ne pas finir assommé.  
Il commença à regagner le bateau lorsque le visage du cuisinier lui revint en mémoire. Finalement, il ne valait peut être mieux pas qu'il le croise. Il changea donc d'avis et pris la direction du petit sentier de cailloux.

Sanji quand à lui regagna la cuisine qui entre temps avait été désertée pas l'équipage. Il ferma à clé et s'adossa à la porte. Il porta ses doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son cœur s'emballa.  
Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait toujours couru après les filles aux formes avantageuses, son cœur réagissait aussi vivement à ce contact. Pourquoi avait-il envie de retourner le voir et de se jeter dans ses bras.  
Et pourtant quelque chose le retenait. Que penseraient ses coéquipiers, comment réagiraient-ils. Et Zoro, pourquoi avait il fait ça.  
Soudain, il senti une larme couler sur sa joue. Il se leva et s'aspergea le visage. Il souffla un grand coup et décida de préparer le repas de soir. Le capitaine ne tarderait pas à crier famine. Il sortit de quoi préparer un bon repas à ses camarades et fit un peu de place sur le plan de travail. Il attrapa l'emballage qui trainait et le balança dans la poubelle. Il saisi un couteau lorsque il tiqua. Il courut presque jusqu'à la poubelle et commença à l'ouvrir.

« Tient tu fais les poubelles Sanji ?! cria Luffy en entrant.

Notre cuistot sursauta.

- Euh non, c'est juste que … euh, j'ai jeté quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas …  
Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? se reprit' il

- Ben c'était juste pour savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Zoro. Il n'est plus sur la plage.

- … non, je ne sais pas …

- Ok c'est pas grave. Il doit être ailleurs. Merci »

Sanji soupira et repris sa fouille. Il ressortit l'emballage et le retourna pour voir l'étiquette. Rien d'anormal. Soudain un petit papier glissa.

« Ce chocolat est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Sur certaines personnes, l'effet est … surprenant.  
Vous ne m'avez pas laissez le temps de l'expliquer.  
Bonne continuation. »

Sanji était abasourdi. Voir pétrifié.  
Visiblement, personne n'avait réagis bizarrement au chocolat. Sauf Zoro qui avait mangé du gâteau et l'avait presque embrassé.

« Alors … alors … mon dieu et Zoro a disparu. Et s'il est parti en ville … ou perdu dans la forêt… »

Sanji était complètement paniqué. Il se releva attrapa un sac et fourra quelques trucs qui trainaient et déboula sur le pont. Les pirates le regardèrent partirent en courant un sac sur l'épaule la bouche ouverte. Seul Luffy resta lucide :  
« Mais qui c'est qui va préparer le diner ? »

La nuit commençait à tomber et Sanji avait passé le village au peigne fin. Malheureusement, toujours pas de trace de Zoro. La vendeuse n'avait pas précisé l'effet que donnait ce chocolat et il craignait le pire.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue. « Je m'inquiète pas pour ce baka je m'inquiète pour … pour … » Il serra les poings, si il s'inquiétait pour ce Marimo, pour ce pirate qui avait tout remis en question, pour cet homme … qu'il aimait. Son cœur se gonfla. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, pour qu'il le frappe d'être parti aussi bêtement alors qu'il ne sait pas se repérer mais surtout pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait.

Il partit en courant, propulsant de la fumée sur son passage, et se dirigea vers la forêt. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il ferait nuit et on ne distinguerait plus rien.  
Malheureusement pour lui la nuit tomba très vite et après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres, il ne vit plus rien. La lune décida de l'aider un peu et il aperçut une corniche. Il s'y dirigea, frustré de son échec. Soudain il entendit une pierre rouler et tomber dans les flots. Il se tourna et découvrit une ombre au bord du précipice. Ombre qu'il reconnue immédiatement pour avoir observé son détenteur dans la journée. Il tendit le bras mais il ne put le retenir. Il cria et plongea à son tour. L'adrénaline les sauva tous les deux. Après s'être vivement débattu Sanji parvint à ramener Zoro à la surface et à regagner la plage. Ils étaient essoufflés et trempés, mais sain et sauve.

« Bordel, on peut savoir pour qui vous vous prenez pour me sauver ! cria Zoro. »

Soudain il senti des bras passer sous les siens et l'enlacer.  
Il reconnut l'odeur de cigarette du cuistot et le regarda ébahi. Le blond avait plongé sa tête contre son torse, secoué de sanglots.

« Qu'est ce que …

-Baka… baka de Marimo. Son poing tapa le torse du bretteur. Celui ci sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. Il risquait sans doute de se faire frapper après alors autant en profiter.

Une douce brise caressa les deux hommes enlacés. Sanji pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il rougit et recula violemment, surprenant l'autre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, Zoro lui avait saisi le poignet.

« Cette fois je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. Sourit-il »

Sanji se rassit sur le sable et laissa ses yeux dériver sur la mer afin d'éviter le regard de Zoro. Soudain un grondement retentit. Sanji tourna la tête et regarda le ventre de son camarade. Ce dernier se frotta la tête et Sanji sourit. Tient, j'ai amené ça justement. Il attrapa son sac et sortit le paquet de biscuit qu'il avait pris. Enfin qu'il croyait avoir pris. Les deux hommes regardèrent le paquet qu'avait sortit Sanji. C'était une tablette. Une tablette de chocolat. Sanji devint écarlate et fourra la tablette dans le sac. Même si la nuit masquait les joues du blond, Zoro sentit son embarra. Il prit délicatement le chocolat des mains de Sanji et le cassa en deux pour partager. Sanji pris les carreaux que lui tendait Zoro. Celui ci croqua le chocolat. Et rigola.

« Ca manque un peu de fraises. »

Sanji fouillait frénétiquement dans le sac espérant cacher son malaise. Zoro soupira. Il empoigna le sac et le balança plus loin. Il saisit délicatement le menton du blond et l'embrassa doucement. Il recula lentement. Sanji baissa les yeux.

« Baka » sourit le cuisinier.

Zoro souleva une mèche qui retombait sur le visage du blond. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveaux. Zoro mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Sanji, quémandant l'entrée. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et Zoro en profita pour glisser le carreau de chocolat qu'il avait croqué pendant que Sanji le traitait d'imbécile. Rougissant, ils partagèrent le morceau de chocolat dans un ballet enivrant. Leurs langues se cherchant et s'échappant. Leurs corps n'étaient pas en restes. Zoro glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt encore humide de Sanji, et les laissa vagabonder sur son torse, dans son dos. Sanji quant à lui se rapprocha du bretteur et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux verts, jouant avec les boucles dorées accrochées à l'oreille gauche de Zoro.

La douce chaleur des rayons du soleil glissa sur la peau des deux hommes et réveilla les deux corps enlacé. Sanji était blotti dans le bras du bretteur, la tête posé dans le creux de son cou, leurs vêtements servant de couvertures.  
Zoro cligna des yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, caressant et jouant avec quelques mèches rebelles. Il souleva le menton du cuisinier et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sanji ouvrit les yeux et répondit au baiser.

« Ben qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez on vous cherche depuis ce matin. J'ai faim moi ! cria le capitaine, surprenant les deux amants. Soudain il se rendit compte de la situation et éclata de rire.  
Bon ben je crois qu'Usopp va encore être obligé de cuisiner ! » Et il repartit en courant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en rougissant. Sanji s'habilla rapidement craignant pour sa cuisine et commença à partir à la poursuite du capitaine. Il fit subitement demi-tour.

« Dépêche toi, sinon tu vas encore te perdre. Déclara le blondinet en souriant. »

Ce sourire fit gonfler de joie le cœur de Zoro. Et après s'être rendu présentable, les deux hommes partirent en direction du navire, la main dans la main.

**Voici la fin. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes. Et en souhaitant que cela vous ai plu. =) **


End file.
